Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{4r - 3}{2} \div \dfrac{4r}{10}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{4r - 3}{2} \times \dfrac{10}{4r}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (4r - 3) \times 10 } { 2 \times 4r}$ $y = \dfrac{40r - 30}{8r}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{20r - 15}{4r}$